


The Marauders first year

by Isolomnlyswear



Series: Tales of the Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolomnlyswear/pseuds/Isolomnlyswear
Summary: This is my version of how the Marauders first year at Hogwarts went, it will be set out similar to how the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling was set out.
Series: Tales of the Marauders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965151





	1. The Beginning

There it was, in his hands, a cream envelope no bigger than an A5 piece of paper with writing in the most vibrant emerald ink addressed to: 

Mr J Potter  
The second biggest bedroom  
78 Church Lane GO1 5DS  
Godrics Hollow 

The boy turned over the letter, admiring the crimson wax seal which bared a crest before tearing open the envelope. “Dear Mr Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted…” His voice trailed into a mummer.  
“MUM! DAD!” he bellowed, “I did it! I got in, I’m going to Hogwarts!” He held the letter up high in celebration.  
“I knew you could do it, James! I’m so proud” his mother gave a gentle sob as she kissed him several times.  
“Yes, very proud indeed. Although you have been hexing us since you were five, it really is no surprise that you got in.” James’ father added, barely looking up from his newspaper. Even though Mr Potter loved his son more than anything in the world he refused to show emotion towards James, it was an unspoken mutual rule, it was Mrs Potter who spoiled her son giving in to every single demand James has made since he could talk. Mrs Potter spent the rest of the morning fussing over her Perfect little prince and making him the most fantastic breakfast James had ever seen.  
After quite some time had passed James finally finished the last mouthful of his breakfast, “that was amazing,” he said while still chewing on his pancakes. Mr Potter put down his newspaper, “Right then, I suppose we best be off to Diagon Alley, this school list won’t buy itself now will it?” James couldn’t contain his excitement, Diagon Alley was James favourite place for only one reason, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Quidditch was the main sport in the wizarding world and James was a very big fan. In fact, his whole bedroom was covered in Chuddley Cannons posters and banners, even his bedding was cannons themed. 

James was expecting Mr Potter to come out with a portkey, it was the potters preferred method of transportation, Mrs Potter was too scared that using any other method would result in James being either hurt, lost or killed. But instead, Mr Potter held in his hand a small clay pot with what looked like ashes inside. “Bit of a small portkey isn’t it Dad?” James sarcastically remarked. “No, no son, this is no portkey,” Mr Potter shook his head, “this is floo powder, now that you’re off to Hogwarts we thought we should trust you a bit more.” 

James’ stomach dropped, he had never travelled by floo powder before, when he was younger he was always fascinated by it, one time when James was six he attempted to run away using floo powder but thankfully Mrs Potter had stopped him in time. Since then Mr Potter would tell him the most gruesome horror stories of witches and wizards who had used floo powder wrong, leaving them with their body in one fireplace and their head in another for eternity, it had left James terrified ever since.  
Mr Potter cleared his voice and handed James the pot of powder, “Right then, stand in the fireplace and grab a handful of powder.” James grabbed a handful, spilling most of the powder as he did. “Speak clearly, you don’t want to end up in the wrong location.”  
James took a deep breath, “DI-A-GON A-LL-EY!” he shouted as he threw the powder on the floor, instantly he was engulfed in a green flame and then disappeared.

James hit the floor causing his glasses to fall off his face, “you would think they would have invented a spell for good eyesight by now.” he muttered as he reached his hand out, tapping for his glasses. He felt a hand stretched out towards him handing his glasses back to him but he could barely make out the figure, James pushed the glasses on to see a young boy in front of him. The boy was just an inch shorter than James, with black hair and dark eyes.  
“Thanks, I’m James Potter by the way.” James gave the boy a smile, thinking that maybe he had made his first friend already. Although James was good at pretty much anything one thing he couldn’t do well was make friends, being homeschooled meant the only thing he wasn’t good at was socialising with people his own age. When he did meet a child his age their friendship would only be short, parents never liked James, they would always say he was a bad influence. James tended to disagree, he was just confident and had a better sense of humour than they did. The boy gave a nervous smile back and was about to shake hands with James when a woman shadowed over him, “Sirius! Get away from that boy now! What have I told you before? You do not go mixing with people we do not know” She said sternly and grabbed the boy’s hand spinning him round as they walked away the mother muttered “filthy, dirty blood traitors.” 

Disheartened and confused from the interaction, turned around to find his own parents, he could see in the distance his mum panicking, standing on her toes trying to spot James whilst his father was dusting off his robe. James ran over to them, not mentioning what had just happened with the boy. Mrs Potter squealed with the excitement of reuniting with her son, she hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I’m so glad you’re safe.” She whispered as James tried to squirm out of her grasp. “Right then,” Mr Potter cleared his throat, “First stop, Gringotts.” Mr Potter took the arm of his wife and strode towards the most magnificent marble building which towered over all the other buildings at the end of the dingy lane. A Goblin took James and his family to vault 687, the potter family vault. James had never been to Gringotts before, he never really cared for the journey, but everything was exciting James. From the Goblins to the rollercoaster-like journey to the family vault, but the thing that excited James the most was when the doors opened. Standing in front of him was more gold than he had ever seen, he knew his family was wealthy he only ever had to show a slight interest in something and his father would buy it. This is because James father was Fleamont Potter, the founder of Sleekeazy’s hair potion which only increased their already large fortune. The Potter’s were already in their fifties when they were blessed with James, this caused Mrs Potter to take early retirement so that she could dote on James’ every need and homeschool him whereas Mr Potter was bored by the first week of retirement and went back to the office trying to perfect his latest potion. 

Next, the Potter family made their way to Malkin’s robes for all occasions, it was standard that this was where all first-years got their robes from, James stood up on the podium ready to be fitted. Many students had walked in and out of the shop with their robes before James had managed to get his measurements taken, his mother assured him that “maybe if he had stopped fidgeting for five minutes they would have finished shopping by now.” Madam Malkin was tidying up James robes when Mr Potter walked in after having a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. “You might as well just make those Gryffindor robes, Madam, he is a Potter, it’s where he belongs!” He shouted, a little cheerily from one too many fire whiskeys. They were making their way to the next shop, Flourish and Blotts, when the passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and James’ heart skipped a beat. The new Nimbus 1001, James had to have it. He begged and pleaded his father who just stood there shaking his head, “No James, we brought you a broom just two years ago, besides first years don’t even need a broom it says it here right on the list.” With a big sigh, James peeled himself away from the display window and slugged behind his parents to get the rest of the supplies. 

After quills, parchment, books and scales were purchased the last thing on the list to get was a wand, James had been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember. He burst into Olivander’s, his parents trailing behind carrying the days’ purchases. “I’ll take an 11 ¼ vine, unicorn core please.” James beamed as he strutted up to the counter. An ageing man appeared from behind the desk, “I’m afraid Mr Potter I cannot promise you that, for the wand chooses the wizard.” He had a wise voice which made James choke on his words. In the corner of the shop, a young girl with fiery ginger hair gave out a slight laugh at James, blushing he picked up the closest wand and cast a spell in an attempt to impress her but she had already gone. “It seems to me that wand will serve you well young sir, 11 inches, mahogany, dragon heartstring.” The specifications sent a chill down James’ spine, a dragon heartstring core was the most powerful core known to exist in a wand. Any witch or wizard who owned a wand like this were destined to be powerful. Of course, his father expected James to be a master at potions like all the Potters before him, James however, wanted to be an Auror although that was only when he had to quit being captain for the Chuddley Cannons after winning too many championships.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The summer dragged for what seemed like an eternity, James spent most of his days in his room looking over all the stuff he had brought from Diagon Alley however, he was distracted by the girl from the   
September 1st had arrived, the Potter’s arrived at King’s Cross station beaming with pride. “Ah yes, Platform nine and three-quarters,” Mr Potter mumbled, looking at the muggle map of the station, “Ah yes! This way.” He barked, he darted to the left, Mr Potter had an odd limp in his walk with his old age but nevertheless, he was still much faster than James who was struggling to push a trolley almost three times the size of him. With great effort, they arrived at platforms nine and ten. “Do you see that pillar there James?” Mr Potter pointed to the third pillar between the platforms. James nodded his head, he was so nervous he believed that just opening his mouth would cause a never-ending stream of vomit.  
“Run at it.” His father said sternly  
James gave no hesitation in his father’s orders if there was one thing James could rely on it was his father’s word. He charged at the post with the trolley in front of him, half expecting to hit straight into the walls he closed his eyes, he felt the wind hit his face and opened his eyes to see an enormous bright red train with steam coming out from the top. They loaded James’ luggage onto the train which is when he froze, suddenly it all became real, he would have to live away from his home … from his parents. He was used to being the centre of attention, the best wizard of his age, but what if he didn’t make any friends and the classes were too hard? What if he was put in the wrong house? James started to back away from the train, he wanted to run but his father held him tight. “James, I know you’re nervous, but you will do great things trust me. This will be the best time of your life, you’ll love it at Hogwarts, everyone does! Do you know what I would give to walk through those doors again?”   
James knew his father was right, he gave his mother a hug and she held onto him for as long as she could, but the whistle blew, 11 o’clock. Time for the train to leave, James jumped on and stuck his head out the window giving his family a wave goodbye.   
“I love you, be safe! And don’t forget to write to us every week!” Mrs potter cried after her son. 

Strangely, James felt a sweet feeling of relief as his parents became just meaningless dots in the distance. He made his way past several carriages, peering through the windows of each one, they were all full of older students, possibly fifth or sixth years. But in one of the carriages was just one boy who looked familiar, maybe the son of one of his father’s employees James had been made to try and socialise with as a child. He slid open the doors of the carriage and sat opposite the boy, a few seconds past with James not knowing if he should say hello, then the boy looked up. As soon as they made eye contact James knew, this wasn’t some kid he had had a playdate with, this was the boy from Diagon Alley, the one whose mother had called James and his family a blood traitor. “Oh, it’s you,” James muttered as he turned around to leave the carriage.  
“I’m Sirius,” he mumbled, James looked back at him still standing there silently, “Sirius Black, and you’re James Potter right?” James gave a weak smile, “Is that seat taken?” he nodded to the seat opposite Sirius, who in return just shook his head. James sat down and introduced himself properly. The boys began to bond over quidditch teams, James bragged about how the only worthy team to support were the Chudley Cannons, “We shall conquer!” he roared, Sirius couldn’t control his laughter, “conquer? Who would the cannons conquer? They haven’t won the league since 1892!” James was lost for words he just made various noises in response. “The Appleby Arrows on the other hand, now they’re a team anyone should be proud to support.” 

An echo could be heard throughout the train, “Anything from the trolley?” an old witches voice cried, James and Sirius’s stomachs rumbled almost in sync. Their faces lit up when they heard the witch move closer, they stepped out of their compartment to see a plump old witch pushing a trolley with a vast amount of sweets.   
“I’ll have two cauldron cakes, a chocolate frog and a liquorice wand please.” James ordered, the witch turned to Sirius whose mouth was hung wide open, “Anything for you dear?”   
Sirius stuttered, he had never been allowed many sweets at home with his parents, let alone being allowed to pick what he wanted.   
“Erm… I think I’ll take a liquorice wand as well, please... No, actually a pumpkin pasty, or maybe some fizzing whizzbees.”   
In the end, James brought Sirius everything he wanted as a deposit on their friendship. 

They had spent ages talking about the wizard card James had got in his chocolate frog, Oswald Beamish, James had an impressive collection of 471 whereas Sirius had just one given to him by his uncle Alphard, James handed him the card, “you can add this one to your collection, I already have him anyway.” Sirius smiled and gratefully accepted the card.   
The doors of their compartment slid open, standing in the doorway was a girl with unusual beauty, she stood tall with long black hair and a pale, hollow face like a ghost. She looked James up and down and then sharply turned her gaze towards Sirius.  
“Sirius, come sit with us, mother told me to keep an eye on you… We all know how easily lead you are.” She sneered.  
Sirius took a big gulp and locked eye contact with the girl, “Oh I’m okay thank you, I’ve made a new friend.” He said with a hint of rebellion.   
“Fine!” she snapped “I’m not your babysitter” she slammed the doors shut and walked away 

The boys sat there in silence. “Do you know her?” James piped up trying to break the tension, he had tried not to pay attention to the awakened interaction but in a small carriageway, it was almost impossible. 

“Unfortunately,” Sirius bitterly answered, “That was Bellatrix, my cousin, she is in her final year so at least I only have a year of being under her watch.” he sighed. 

“Oh cool, you have cousins. I always wanted a cousin.” James tried to say anything to lighten the mood but Sirius had turned glum. 

“So… Hoping to get into a certain house?” James had an issue with silence, he couldn’t stand it especially between only two people. He would always have to constantly talk or sing a song when he was younger his father would be so annoyed with James constant talking that he would perform a silencing charm.   
“I suppose I’ll be a Slytherin. Everyone in my family is, what about you?”

“I guess I’ll follow tradition too, a Gryffindor. So that will make us rivals” James joked. The scenes from outside the windows of sunny fields and traded for complete darkness, a few head boys and girls had gone round to each compartment to inform the students that they would be arriving soon. 

Sure enough not ten minutes later the train came to an agonising stop, Students hurdled off the train in an unorderly fashion which left the small first years getting lost in the crowd. James and Sirius held onto each other as they pushed their way out of the train, too scared that the train would leave sending them back to London. Standing at the very end of the platform was a very tall, round man who stood at least eight feet tall. He was holding onto a large lamp and was hollering at the students “Firs’ years this way! Res’ of ya to the carriages.” James tried to lead Sirius to the giant man but Sirius was stood frozen, focused on his cousin who had rounded up her Slytherin friends to mock Sirius. James grabbed Sirius’ robes, “Come on,” he begged, “Just ignore them.” The group of first years were led down to the boathouse and told to separate into groups of four. James and Sirius shared with two other boys, one was fairly short and fat with blonde hair and buck teeth, while the other was much taller and thinner with a large scar from his eye to his jaw. “I’m James, this is Sirius” James had had a burst of confidence since meeting Sirius.   
“I’m P-P-Peter,” said the shorter of the two boys, eagerly trying to please the rest of the boat.   
“Remus,” said the other boy, barely louder than a whisper  
Sirius gave Remus a kind smile, ‘He must be so nervous, and that scar, where did he get it’ Sirius thought to himself, he was about to ask the boys what house they would like to be in when the boat turned a corner revealing the castle. It was the most magnificent castle you could ever imagine, towers so high the boys were almost certain they would be in the clouds in the day time. All the first years who had been quite loud seconds before came to a sudden silence, all their jaws dropped as they approached the castle, this would be something they would want to remember for the rest of their lives. 

Although the journey on the boat was short it took a while for the first years to make it to the castle, for Peter struggled a great deal to get out of the boat. There were several laughs from the other first years, James shot them a stare feeling slightly protective over this boy already. But then he noticed the girl from Olivander’s, she was the only one not laughing at poor Peter, James lost his focus and let go of Peter just as he was about to clamber out the boat causing him to fall right back in. “Oh, I’m s-s-sorry,” he whimpered, red-faced and almost in tears. “Don’t worry Petey,” Sirius lent out his hand once more to the boy, “James.” Sirius tried to get James’ attention but he was still fixated on the girl until he noticed the boy she was standing with, he didn’t know why but James took an immediate disliking to the boy. He had shoulder-length black hair and a vacant expression. He turned back round to Peter who had finally got out the boat and was dusting off his robes. 

When they entered the castle they were greeted by a middle-aged witch in an emerald robe, “Hagrid! I was beginning to worry you had lost your way,” she had a strong Scottish accent which made anything she said sound stern. “Sorry bout that Professor McGonnagal had bit of an issue with the boats,” Hagrid replied, giving a quick glance at Peter whose robes were still dusty. Professor McGonagall looked down at Peter, “Hmm, yes I can see. You best all make yourselves presentable I will come back to collect you for the sorting ceremony in a moment.” She left through a large set of doors, Hagrid followed her as he wished all the students luck almost hitting his head on the door frame when he forgot to duck.


End file.
